That Deja Vu - Snowbarry (AU) one shot
by Againsthecurrent
Summary: Being married, happily ever after that used to be nonsenses. It all started with a class, a pastry class. Caitlin Snow being MINE and I'm being HERS. Made me grinning even when I'm doing my CSI work alone. - Barry Allen.


Being married, happily ever after that used to be nonsenses.

It all started with a class, a pastry class.

I always knew the sweetness of her personality combined perfect with our passion for desserts.

I knew that first time was the perfect excuse for her to agree to come to my apartment.

I knew if she accepted to come alone with me, Cait would accept the obvious to all; that sexual tension that orbited between us every time we were in the same room, and of course without the chance to be alone (Much for mi stupidity).

Today I remember that first day more than ever, also today I remember 7 years ago since we said "to find someone new to be crazy about" but I screwed it all for 5 years.

**C: Barry! It's OK hunny, we'll try again. It's a pie, it's not a piece of cake.**

-_Smiling at his own thoughts and her joke_ -

**B: We'll do. **_-embracing her by her waist and approaching his forehead to hers- _**you know...**

**C: **_-closing her eyes and smiling-_ **I feel like we're repeating this same scene.**

**B: My favorite Forever**

**C: When you Mr Allen **_-tapping lightly his chest-_ **invited me to your apartment for the first time, just you and I.**

**B: **_-Approaching her even more-_ **I don't know why it took me so long. **

**C: I always knew your second intentions. **_\- He gave her a light kiss on her lips, gently putting their foreheads together for a long minute-_

**B: I love you so much and I still do not know how to fix all the pain you suffer when I was with...**

**C: Shuu Shuu **_-A light kiss-_ **we are living our present, and the greatest reward is that you and I have chosen to build a future together. **

-Barry deepened the kiss, those who took away Caitlin's breath and made her cheeks blush-

**C: **_-After a long sigh-_ **I love you and I don't want to hear regrets or forgiveness for anything again. Whatever we decided made us come to this perfect moment. Right?**

_-Barry just nodded and smiled-_

**We also have a half pie to bake or we'll be a little late to prepare the rest of the dinner.**

**B:** _-used his super speed to set the table and put the pie in the oven-_ **we have 45 minutes of freedom.**

**C: -**_with a mischievous smile_\- **and what is your suggest, Mr. Allen? I have a couple of ideas, but I'm saving them for tomorrow.**

**B: Mrs. Allen tomorrow on our 2nd anniversary, we'll surprise each other but today I think we can go ahead with a pair of cuddles**

_-He went to her ears and when he was going to drop a sentence, saw her biting her lower lip and couldn't contain himself anymore:_ **I need you now!**

The kisses began in a crazy way, so much that we stumbled, fell and rose again without separating the lips, a tremendous feat. The clothes were forming a way to the room enough to take off our underwear.

_Making love with him is incredible, I can feel every part of his skin next to mine, knowing exactly where to kiss him and him the same with me, our senses are maximized and we achieve give us pleasure in a natural way. I love to smell him and feel my own scent on his skin, I love when he stops just to see my face and tell me "I love You", I love to feel his breath from those sighs against my chest as he slowly goes up to my lips again. And especially when everything is silent and we only hear our hearts returning to their usual rhythm._

**C: I love you Barry Allen **_-holding his face and looking him deep and tenderly to erase all traces of the past- _**you make us immensely happy. **

**B:** _-grinning ear to ear- _**you to me too** -_giving him a tender kiss in his belly and then looking her in the eye, bending gently over the belly and talking to the baby- _**tonight everyone will know that you are on the way, my love.**

**C: I remember a couple years ago that I agreed to teach you to make pie just to see you wear that same apron and your face full of flour.**

**B: you had a lot of fun, right? the truth is I couldn't stop smiling all the time because I was delighted with your hands helping me to knead. The simple contact...**

**C: gave me goosebumps and some butterflies on my stomach. Thankfully I had to hide it for a short time. And look at you today, all by yourself.**

**B: I'm still learning, it will never be as perfect as yours.**

**C: **-_loving face_\- **it is still necessary to check the taste, which by the way the pie is already out of the oven** -_rising lazily from the bed, leaving Barry lying with folded arms-_

**B: reviving that first time when I dared to accept what was happening between us. That first kiss so so contained and then formally start something that had taken a lot of time by situations and disagreements, much because of me. And now I'm able **-_jumping from the bed and in a flash take her through the window_\- **to scream: I LOVE YOU, CAITLIN.**

Laughing out loud with his son or daughter on the way; life had finally been aligned for this young couple.

How amazing it is to find someone who wants to hear about all the things that happen in your head.

Love yourself first and everything falls in line. Focusing on the lesson rather than mistakes or damage, that's how Caitlin's love help me to really grow up.

We're expecting our first baby.

This is the family we both deserve and dreamed.

The end.

—-

Hoping you enjoy this little cheesy and full of love shot.

I was inspired by the pie scene, I imagined a whole romantic story that I really would love to watch on the TV show. I tried to portray as much as I could the faces and answers of each one, perhaps their thoughts to make it deeper.

In this AU, was not mentioned the person with whom Barry had a toxic relationship in the last five years (the time of the series airing) finally let you the freedom to put name and surname.

Never losing faith, that some good day in some parallel universe Snowbarry gonna be a real couple. At least, reading fics and let the imagination fly could satisfy somehow that missing feeling.

Pd: I would not know if it's a good choice Caitlin Snow Allen, so I leave that also to you.

Thanks and Happy Valentines ? ﾟﾏﾼ?


End file.
